


Fatal Kisses

by The_SUPREME_Bananun



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder, Slow Burn Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SUPREME_Bananun/pseuds/The_SUPREME_Bananun
Summary: Greendale. A small town where nothing ever happened. That's when the body appeared. Zelda Spellman has never seen anything like it. With rumors of a murderer running loose, everyone's on edge but that's when she meets her. The alluring, mysterious Mary Wardwell who she finds herself drawn to, but is she getting more than she hopes for?
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fatal Kisses

The air was heavy with the scent of copper mingling with other...unpleasant smells. A figure shrouded in darkness moved through the shadows, their steps silent and quick. They came to a stop, pausing in front of a large expanse of brick wall. A pair of gloved fingers covered in a strange glistening substance moved quickly painting an image on the brick surface. Small clouds of warm air drifted from the figure’s mouth and into the cold as they worked. Once the image was completed, the figure moved back, blood red lips curling into a smirk. The figure then turned and began to walk away into the night, fog swallowing them up in a matter of seconds. The job was done.

* * * *

The sound of clanging pots and the shrill whistle of a tea kettle was what Zelda walked into when she entered the kitchen. Her younger sister Hilda bustled around the kitchen, her golden curls swishing every which way she turned her head.

“If you’re any louder dear sister, I fear you could wake the dead.” Zelda said as she breezed past her sister and walked into their makeshift dining room. It was a small quaint space with a decent sized table for their four member household. Zelda sat at her usual spot and wasted no time in whipping out her beloved vintage cigarette holder.

“Oh come now Zelda. No need to be so bitter in the morning. It’s a beautiful day after all.” Hilda chided as she pulled a pan out of the oven, the smell of freshly baked sweets drifting through the air. 

Zelda let out a scoff as she lit her cigarette, her lips coming in to take a drag from it after she set her lighter down. She paused as she blew out the smoke from between her lips.

“And it could be much better if you quieted down. Now please Hilda, I’m going to start reading the newspaper.” 

Hilda rolled her eyes but it went unseen by Zelda who had unfolded one of the many newspapers that sat next to her arm and had begun reading. It seemed normal enough but upon closer inspection, one could see that the newspaper she was reading was indeed written in Russian. Zelda prided herself in being bilingual. In fact, she had mastered nearly every language thanks to her vigorous travels she had gone on in her youth. Now she just relished in reading the news in every part of the world for her own enjoyment. The clink of glass made Zelda look up to see Hilda setting a tea cup next to her.

“Cream and two sugars of course.” Hilda said with a soft smile. 

Zelda nodded her appreciation and went back to her reading. The two sisters sat in a comfortable almost silence, the only sound being Hilda’s humming and the occasional stirring of a pot. Zelda allowed herself to relax a little, stopping every now and then to take another drag from her cigarette or to take a sip of her tea. But unfortunately, the pleasant morning came to an end soon at the sound of rushed footsteps coming down the stairs in the main foyer. Zelda let out an almost inaudible groan for she already knew who it was. The footsteps came to a stop but Zelda still refused to put down her paper. Instead she tried to continue reading.

“Good morning Sabrina! How’d you sleep love?” Hilda asked.

“I slept fine Aunt Hilda but that isn’t why I came here.”

Zelda didn’t have to even pull down her newspaper to picture the face Sabrina was making. Sabrina, no doubt, had her eyes wide and that little scrunch she got in her forehead when she was worried about something.

“What is it darling?” Hilda asked, a little bit of a worried lilt in her voice.

“Just come to the living room Aunties. And hurry!” 

With that, her footsteps receded down the hall. Zelda let out a sigh of relief and went back to reading when her newspaper was suddenly snatched from her hands.

“What the hell are you doing Hilda! Give me that back right this instant!” Zelda said.

Normally Hilda wouldn’t have even thought to have snatched something from her older sister but this was an instance where she would do just that. 

“Zelda. Don’t act like this. Sabrina needs us so we have to go. Now.”

With that, Hilda put the paper back on the table and headed to the living room. Zelda sat there for a moment cursing her sister with everything she had. How dare she. Zelda begrudgingly stood and headed to the living room leaving a trail of smoke in her wake. As she rounded the corner, she found Hilda and Sabrina sitting with their backs to her, their eyes glued to the screen that sat above the mantel. Zelda managed to resist the urge to roll her eyes at this.

“Did you seriously drag me here just to watch the television? Honestly, I don’t know why I let you talk me into purchasing that stupid thing.”  
Sabrina turned to her aunt and pointed to the TV as if to say ‘watch’. Zelda sucked in another mouthful of smoke before she blew it out. She then walked over to the corner of the couch and looked at the screen. That’s when she noticed that it was the news that was being displayed on the screen. 

“And now for this morning's breaking news. The Greendale police department received a call early this morning regarding the discovery of a dead body down by the abandoned mining warehouses. We are on the scene. Please be aware that what you are about to see may be graphic material.” The camera panned out and the screen switched to a reporter standing by a pair of police officers. “Officers, what can you tell us about this case so far?” 

“Of course. We have come to decide that we are going to be investigating this as a homicide. The victim was found with a brutally mutilated body. The victim has yet to be identified but we have begun to look for suspects.”

“So what does this mean for the town of Greendale with a possible murderer on the loose?”

“We are doing our best to ensure that the killer will be brought to justice. The town of Greendale is safe.”

The camera panned out and it went to move screens but Sabrin paused the TV. Hilda gave her a questioning glance but Sabrina didn’t mind her.

“Aunties, come look here.” Sabrina said.

Zelda came forward and peered over Hilda’s shoulder.

“And what is it we are looking at exactly love?” Hilda asked, her eyes going a little squinty as she tried to peer at the screen. 

“Right there. Behind the tree you can see the side of the brick wall. What does that image look like to you?” 

Zelda’s eyes flitted over the image until she began to get a semblance of what it was. 

“It’s a pentagram.” Zelda said, leaning back to take another breath of her cigarette. 

“Exactly! Do you know what that means?” Sabrina asked, her eyes wide.

“No and I don’t think I care to know. Now go Sabrina or you’ll be late for school. You’ve already wasted most of our morning.” Zelda said.

Sabrina wanted to argue but she instead let out a small huff before stalking off. It wasn’t until the sound of the front door slamming that Hilda let out a breath she had been apparently holding in. 

“Zelds, you know what this means?” Hilda asked in a muted voice. 

Zelda blew out the smoke from her mouth, the smoke swirling in the air before it dissipated. 

“I think it means that there should now be no more TV for a while.” 

With that, Zelda snatched the remote from Hilda’s hand and turned on her heel to walk out of the room. 

* * * *

As soon as she walked in she was hit with the acrid smell of smoke and brimstone. It was dark but that was never a problem for her. Her eyes adjusted rather quickly as she made her way down a narrow hall, the only sound being the click of her heels against the floor. Every now and then she would pass by rooms where hushed voices would speak behind wooden doors, but she paid them no mind. She didn’t see any reason to give her attention to lesser things. She came to a stop in front of a well oiled dark wood door. Unlike the other doors, it had a more beautiful exterior, one that was dangerously tantalizing. She ran her fingers lightly against its oiled surface before they came to rest on a silver knocker in the shape of a demon. She used it once and waited with baited breath.

“Come in.”

She shivered as the silky smooth voice washed over her. She grasped the door’s handle and pushed it open. She was met with the sight of expensive leather couches and dark mahogany walls. The room was sparsely decorated but it did hold two black bookshelves, each shelf showcasing one horrific thing after another, but it didn’t bother her. No, not one bit. She closed the door behind her and turned, not looking up until she gained permission to do so. 

“Ah. You’re first mission in this small town and you’ve already made such a splash. I knew you were the right one for this job. You may look, my dear.”

She lifted her head and was met with the devilish smile of Lucifer, her boss, her leader, her lord. His eyes were dark, blacker than the blackest night and his face seemed as though it had been chiseled by angels themselves. His hair was tucked under a black fedora, only a few of his brown curls managing to poke out from under the brim. Lucifer wore a black suit that was tailored perfectly to his body, a blood red tie resting on his crisp white shirt. 

"You've done what the others have not." He began, his body leaning forward. 

She wanted to smile but she kept her face still, the only sign of her happiness being the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth. 

"Because you demanded it my Lord." 

Lucifer smiled at that. It was the title they were to address him by, it was their duty. 

"And because of it, I've decided you should take this next job."

She watched as he picked up a creme colored folder and pushed it towards her on the desk. 

"Everything is there. Birth certificate, ID, job, housing, you know the drill." 

She picked up the folder, surprised by its weight. She bowed slightly, thinking he was finished. With nothing but silence, she turned and headed for the door. It opened with a creak and she was almost halfway out when he spoke once more. 

"And Lilith, feel free to get creative with this one."

The door shut behind her and she smiled to herself. Oh she would.


End file.
